


Work Study

by superlockednegan84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You transfer to a new college your junior year.  When you met a great guy you’re shocked to find out his secret.





	Work Study

It was your junior year of college and you had transferred to a new school. You’d finally gotten off the waiting list and into the college of your dreams. You were so excited to finally be here. You sat under a tree in the courtyard just to let it all sink in. A handsome man walked up to you and smiled, “Hi you must be new here.” You looked up into his dark brown eyes and smiled, “Yeah I just transferred. This is my dream school, but I was waitlisted.” He sat down next to you, “Well glad you finally made it. You’re so beautiful you know that.” You blushed, “No I’m not. Stop it you’re making me blush.” He brushed your hair out of your face, “Red looks good on you. You want to go get a cup of coffee. Oh yeah silly me my names Tony Stark.” You smiled, “Sure I’d love to get a cup of coffee. My names Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled, “Pleasure is all mine.” You blushed again as you stood up to head for the cafe, “Seriously stop you’re making me blush.” He laughed, “Maybe that’s the point.”

He held the door so you could walk into the cafe. Then he pulled your chair out for you to sit down. You smiled. You didn’t think that men like this existed anymore. He brought the coffee back to the table and sat down, “You said you wanted a Y/F/C/B right?” You smiled, “Yeah that’s exactly what I wanted. Thanks.” He smiled at you, “So what are you studying?” You sipped your coffee, “I’m pre-law. What about you?” He smiled, “I’m in education. It’s such a passion of mine to shape young minds.” You smiled at him, “How honorable that’s a lovely career choice, and who knows one day you could be the Dean of a college.” The both of you laughed and he smiled, “If only. So what are you doing for dinner tonight.” You glanced into his dark brown eyes again, “I’m guessing having it with you?” He smiled, “By george I think she’s getting the hang of this.” You smiled, “Yeah I guess I am.”

He picked you up around eight at your dorm room, “Hello beautiful are you ready?” You smiled, “Just about. I just need to grab my shoes.” He laughed, “Of course. May I come in and wait.” You chuckled, “Yes of course I’m sorry come in.” He smiled, “I really love that dress. It really shows off your legs.” You blushed, “Th….Thanks. I’m ready to go now Tony.” He smiled, “Why don’t we just order a pizza and watch a movie instead.” You smiled, “That sounds amazing.” He grinned as he took out his phone and ordered the pizza. You sat down on the bed, “Well I guess I don’t need these shoes now do I.” He laughed, “Yeah I guess you don’t.” He leaned down and kissed you softly pulling you closer to him. You sighed and wrapped your arms around him. He pulled away, “Are you sure about this princess.” You looked into his eyes and nodded, “I’m sure.”

He unzipped the dress and slowly lifted it over your head. You smiled as he kissed down your jawline to you neck nipping along the way. You grabbed the hem of his shirt and starting to remove it. He lifted his arms to help you with the shirt and you tossed it on the floor. He kissed you passionately as he undid your bra and tossed it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. You reached down and started unbuttoning his pants. He kicked his shoes off as he let you pull his pants and boxer briefs all the way down. He started kissing down your body biting hard on your neck marking you as his. You moaned out and pulled him closer running your fingers through his hair. He continued kissing down your body taking a nipple into your mouth hungrily as his hand slid down your body reaching your mound. You let out a gasp as his fingers reached through your folds and connected with your clit. You bit your lower lip as you squirmed under him. He continued to kiss lower until he reached your sex then he licked a line up your slit before focusing on your clit. He inserted two fingers deep inside you. You moaned out louder as you gently tugged on his hair. He curved his fingers just right to hit your g-spot. He continued to circle your clit with his tongue as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. It wasn’t long before you felt the familiar feeling rising in the pit of your stomach, “Omg Tony….I’m gonna come.” Tony smirked as he started to do the abc’s with his tongue on your clit. You spilt your essence all over his face. He leaned back licking your essence off his fingers and lips, “Damn baby girl you taste like vanilla.” 

You looked into his eyes blushing again, “Um, thank you Daddy.” He growled as he pinned your arms above your head, “Mmmm baby girl you don’t know what you just did.” You could feel his hard cock between your legs. You whimpered and he kissed you passionately and rammed inside you stilling giving you a chance to adjust to his enormous size. You gasped out as you felt him fill you up completely. Then you bucked up into him signaling to him that you were ready. He took the signal and pulled all the way out before ramming back in. He nipped down your jawline again before biting hard on the other side of your neck. You scratched down his back and he rammed into you faster and harder. He continued kissing down your body until he took a nipple into your mouth and sucked on it hungrily. You threw your head back and screamed out his name. A few pumps later and that feeling returned, “I’m gonna come again.” Tony smirked, “Come for Daddy baby girl.” He moved his hand between your bodies to your clit and started circling it. It didn’t take long before you were spilling your essence all over his cock. At the feel of you clenching your walls around his dick he spilled his essence deep inside of you. He clung to you tightly as the both of you came down from your highs. He rolled off of you and you laid on his chest, “That was amazing.” He smiled, “I never would have pinned you for someone with a Daddy kink.” You blushed yet again, “You know I could say the same thing for you. And beside you started it by calling me baby girl.” He laughed and pulled you close, “True I did.” You smiled and pulled the covers over the both of you, “Good night Tony Stark.

He was gone in the morning. You shrugged. Maybe he had an earlier class than you. There was a note on your pillow. Thanks for the wonderful night. Sorry I have to run. Work study. Got early work duty. I’ll text you later. T.S. You smiled. See always a reason. You got dressed and hurried off to the dean’s office. Your scheduled had gotten messed up and you needed his approval to get it changed. You sat outside the Dean’s office waiting for him to call you in. His secretary looked up, “He’s ready to see you ma’am.” You nodded as you stood up and headed for his office. Once you entered the dean’s office your eyes went wide. Sitting at the desk before you was Tony Stark. He smiled at you weakly, “Well hello Y/N what brings you to my office.” You sighed, “Omg Tony when were you going to tell me you were the freaking Dean?” He frowned, “I didn’t think you’d go out with me if you knew who I was.” You sighed, “Well I don’t I might not have. Or at least it would have been a little harder. But I wouldn’t change it now. You should have just been honest with me.” He sighed, “I know I just didn’t want to miss my chance. It’s stupid I know. But really what brings you here.” You shook your head. All you could think of was running to him, “Oh yeah I need your approval on my schedule change.” He grabbed the paper out of your hand, “Well seeing as this class has nothing to do with your major and the one you’re changing to does I approve. Can we do dinner tonight?” You blinked, “Um, yeah sure. Where we gonna go this time.” He smiled, “Was thinking about this nice italian restaurant. Heard it was a good place and no it’s not Olive Garden.” You laughed, “Wow I never even thought that. Good job. I’ll see you later then.”

Classes were long and tiring. It was good to be back, but man did classes suck. You were standing in front of your closet in nothing but a towel when your roommate came in. She glanced at you, “What are you doing?” You sighed, “Trying to figure out what to wear for my date tonight.” She laughed, “Where ya goin?” You giggled, “Some fancy italian restaurant.” She stood up and walked over to your closet, “What about this little black number.” You blushed, “I wore that last night when we didn’t go out.” She laughed, “Omg you slut. Okay so wear this red one with these black heels.” You nodded, “Okay that will work. Thanks so much Kenzie.” Kenzie smiled, “Anytime. I mean you help me out all the time.” You finished getting dressed, did your hair and put your makeup on. This time you were ready when he got there. He knocked on the door and you opened it, “Hi Daddy.” He growled, “Don’t start that baby girl. Damn look at that dress. Let’s go.” He lead you to the car and opened your door waiting for you to get in before shutting your door and walking around to get in.

He turned the car the wrong way. You looked at him, “Tony where are we going?” He smirked, “I forgot something at my house.” You sighed, “Just this once, can you go along with the plan? Let’s eat and then we can go to your house. I’m starving.” He sighed, “Okay it’s just that damn dress.” You laughed, “Okay then next time I’ll wear something baggy so it won’t distract you.” He reached over and squeezed your leg, “Oh no princess that you will not do.” You laughed, “You Mr. Stark are so demanding.”


End file.
